


Flute Flute Pang Pang

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU - Dean and Cas are roommates who fall in love -  Starts with Dean/Lisa, and ends with Destiel. Some Minor Sam/Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in cutting scenes early and coming in late, so it's quite jumpy. BUT it's complete, so no waiting.

Dean yawned and blinked at his text book slowly. The clock on the wall flashed a fluorescent red 02:00. He saved his assignment, twice and closed his laptop and stretched. Cas was out with Michael for the night and he was kind of glad for the quiet so he could study and do his assignments.   
He heaved a sigh and yawned again. He was exhausted and he had classes to attend tomorrow. He shivered and looked towards the window and realised he'd left it open. He stumbled out of his chair and closed it. He saw that the snow was falling thick and heavy. He shuddered, he didn't envy anyone out this late in the cold.   
He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants and pulled out a text book, slowly warming up.  
About half an hour later the door suddenly opened and Castiel staggered in. Dean turned around, and the words he was about to say were lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth.  
Castiel had never looked so disheveled, and broken. His eyes were wide and staring, he seemed to look right through Dean. His shirt was torn around the collar. His left eye had been blackened and his lip was bleeding. His shoulders slumped, and his trousers were wet to the knees. He was pale, and shaking. There were obvious bruises around his neck.  
"Jesus Christ." Dean hissed. Dean snapped the door closed behind his dormmate. "What the hell happened?" A shudder ran through Castiels shoulders, and his hands started shaking. Dean placed his hand on Castiels shoulder. Castiels eyes moved slowly to Deans face. "You're cold."  
"I had to walk home." Castiel said slowly.  
"Why didn't Michael drive you home?" Dean asked.   
"I won't be seeing him anymore." Castiel said.   
"Did you get mugged?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. "Did Michael do this to you?"  
Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm cold."   
"Yeah…" Dean replied scratching the back of his neck and finding something interesting to look at on the ceiling. Castiel pulled a t-shirt over his head, and pulled off his wet pants. "You okay Cas?"  
Castiel turned and faced him. "Do you care?" He asked quietly, with a tone of bitterness. Deans eyes widened.  
"Of course, I mean, we're friends right?" Dean asked. "I mean I consider us friends." Dean scratched the back of his neck again. Castiel seemed to deflate. Tears filled his eyes and suddenly Deans mouth went very dry. "Cas, do you need a hug?" Dean asked. Cas gave a tiny watery chuckle.  
"Maybe." Castiel hiccupped. Dean smiled, but it faded swiftly.   
"Look, do you, do you want me to call anyone?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head, tears now falling down his face. He sniffed. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, and pulled him into a hug. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in a shaky breath.   
If Castiel held on a little too long, Dean didn't care. When they broke apart Cas looked up at him with his baleful blue eyes.  
"Dean, can I stay in your bed?" He asked. Dean nodded.   
"Yeah, Cas. I don't mind." He said. "In fact..." Then he grinned and pulled off his hoodie. Castiels eyes went wide.   
"No, I mean, not like that." He said. "You don't... I don't…" But Dean chuckled and pulled the hoodie over Castiels head, pinning his arms. Castiel, chuckled and struggled his arms through the sleeves.   
"You'll be warmer." Dean said ruffling his friends hair. "Get in, and stick close to wall, If Michael comes looking for you, he won't find you." Castiel looked gratefully at Dean and crawled into Deans bed. Dean knocked out the lights and climbed in after him.  
The king single bed, had barely enough space for them both. But Dean pulled Castiel close and wrapped his arms around him protectively, resting them on his back. Castiel rested his head on Deans chest.   
After a few moments of silence, he felt Castiel shaking in his arms. He could hear the soft sobs of his friend falling apart. He started rubbing Castiels back, trying to calm him down. Dean closed his eyes and breathed deep.  
Castiel pressed his face into Deans shirt and sniffled.  
"It's just so stupid." Castiel muttered.   
"Shhh, just sleep." Dean said. He yawned again. "Things will look better in the morning."  
Castiel nodded. Dean kept rubbing his back gently until he fell asleep.


	2. 2

Dean woke to a loud rapping at the door. He unwrapped his arms from a snoring Castiel, and flopped the blankets over his head.  
He unlocked the door and left the chain on.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm up." Dean shouted through the door. When the door opened he saw Michael peering in.  
"I need to speak with Castiel." He said.   
"What?" Dean asked. "I thought he was with you. He's not here. He didn't come home. Jesus what time is it?" Dean asked. He glanced at the clock. "Fucking 4am. Maybe he's with Meg."  
"You're lying, he's here. The GPS on his phone says he's here."  
"The fuck? You track his phone? Fucking Psycho." Dean bit. "FYI, his phone is here, he left it here when he went to see you."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I don't care. It's 4am. Go home. Some of us have class in the morning." Dean said.  
"Fine. Tell him I'm looking for him." He said. Dean nodded.  
"Sure thing." Dean replied snapping the door closed.  
Dean crawled back into bed and tried to reposition himself. Suddenly Castiels arms pulled him close, his blue eyes gazing at him in awe.  
"What?" Dean whispered. Suddenly Castiel leaned forward closing the gap between them and kissing him chastely on the lips before burying his head in Deans t-shirt. "You're welcome." Dean whispered.


	3. 3

When Dean woke the following morning, he found himself alone, but there was a distinct smell of bacon.  
"Cas?" Dean called.   
"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute." Castiel called. Dean dressed in a t-shirt and Jeans. He heard the toilet flush, and on Castiels bed was a large takeaway Bag. Castiel came out, with a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He was still wearing Deans hoodie. "I brought breakfast."  
"I could smell it." Dean said grinning.   
They sat at their table and started to eat. He had managed to get full breakfasts, as well as pancakes, eggs, and a lot of bacon."  
"Dean,"  
"Yeah Cas." Dean replied with a mouth full of eggs.  
"I'm sorry about last night." He said sheepishly. "I haven't... I haven't felt so bad in a long time..." He stumbled awkwardly over his words. Dean just smiled.  
"It's okay Cas." Dean replied. "Don't worry about it. My little brother Sammy used to do the same thing when he was little."  
"I am also sorry for kissing you." Castiel said, his cheeks turning red. Dean shrugged and smiled at Cas.  
"No big Deal Cas. It was the first time I've been kissed by a guy, but dude, you were lost." Dean said seriously. "What happened last night buddy?"  
"Michael, Michael happened." Castiel said. "He wouldn't accept no. He became violent. I ran." He shuddered.   
"You ever need help like that again, you call me Cas. I will rescue your ass." Dean replied with a mouth full of egg and bacon. Castiel nodded.   
"I don't think I'll be in that kind of situation again." Castiel replied looking shamefaced. Dean nodded and finished the last of his breakfast.  
"Thank you for Breakfast, I'm off to class. I'll catch you later."   
"Alright Dean." Castiel said with a smile. Dean stood up and clapped his hand on Castiels shoulder and headed for the door.  
"Hey, Cas,"  
"Yeah Dean?"   
"If you want to keep the hoodie, you can." Dean replied. Castiel grinned and felt the colour rise to his cheeks as Dean left their room.


	4. 4

Sam rushed across the quad, grinning stupidly. He saw Dean walking into one of the buildings, and tried to catch up.  
"Dean!" He called. But Dean didn't turn. He was sure it was him, only one person wore that ratty old hoodie. Sam rushed into the building and grabbed Dean by the shoulder and spun him around.   
It wasn't Dean.  
"Can I help you?" The strange blue eyed man asked.  
"You're not Dean." Sam said dumbly.   
"No, I'm his roommate Castiel. You must be Sam. He's shown me pictures of you." He said softly.  
"You're wearing Deans hoodie." Sam said.   
"It was cold last night, he let me keep it." Castiel said. Sam grinned.  
"That's good. You must be good friends then." Sam replied holding out his hand. Castiel shook it and beamed.  
"It's good to meet you Sam." Castiel said.   
"Likewise Cas." Sam said. Castiel grinned at the use of Deans nickname.


	5. 5

When Sam finally caught up with Dean, it was about lunch time.  
"I met your roommate." Sam said after they greeted one another.  
"Yeah?" Dean said.   
"Yeah, he seems pretty cool. Why'd you give him your hoodie though?"  
"He had a bad night, and y'know a good hoodie brings comfort." Dean said with a shrug.  
"Oh." Sam said.   
"Yeah, so anyway, hows’ things?" Dean said.  
"No, wait, I still don't get it."  
"What's not to get?"  
"That hoodie is your favourite hoodie, and you just gave it away?" Sam said.   
"Sam, the dudes ex-boyfriend beat him up, I think he needed the comfort hoodie more than I did." Dean hissed under his breath. Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"That does explain his black eye." Sam replied. Dean nodded and took a bite of his burger. "Hey do you want to bring him to Ash's party this weekend?" Dean choked.  
"I wasn't even sure if I was going."  
"No, but come, and bring him anyway." Sam said. "He probably needs a night out that won't involve a beating."  
"Sam, I don't..."   
"Come on, it's gonna be great, Jo and Pamela will be there. Garth and Becky are coming, there'll be good food and beers."  
"Fine Sammy. I'll ask him, but don't be surprised if he says no." Dean said.


	6. 6

"So a bunch of my friends are going to a barbeque." Dean said. "My brother, you met him yesterday, he suggested I invite you."   
Cas looked at Dean with his mouth full of noodles. He slurped the noodles and swallowed hard.  
"Excuse me?" Castiel asked his eyes wide.  
"Uh. Invited, barbeque, my friend Ash. Brother insisted." Dean said trying to sound casual.  
"Oh, um," Castiel wiped his mouth.  
"If you don't want to go, feel free to say no. My feelings won't be hurt." Dean said. Castiels cheeks turned red.  
"I don't know Dean." He said scratching at his sleeve. "I don't think I'm up for any socialising."  
"It's fine, don't feel obligated to attend just because I asked." Dean said. Castiel stared at Dean with his big blue eyes. Dean stared back, trying to assess what he was thinking. A curious smile crossed his face.  
"You are being sincere?" He asked. Dean was taken aback.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked. Castiel looked down at his lap.  
"Sorry, just, I'm used to people guilting me into events." Castiel replied.  
"Dude, it's cool, just say no if you want." Dean said. "I won't cry for long." He joked. Castiel huffed a small laugh.  
"And if I say yes?"  
"Then we go to the Barbeque." Dean shrugged.   
"Okay,"  
Okay what?" Dean asked.  
"I'll go. I'll meet your friends, drink beer and have fun." He said. Dean chuckled.  
"Good. Sam will be pleased."  
"And you?"  
"And me what?"  
"Are you pleased that I said yes?"  
"Dude, it's a barbeque, not a date, but yeah, it'll be cool to have you there." He said. Castiel nodded.  
"Not a date." He replied.  
"Don't be too heartbroken, I know I’m perfect." He replied stretching out his arms and flexing. Castiel laughed.  
"Not my type anyway." Castiel said loftily with a smirk. Dean grinned.


	7. 7

The night of the Barbecue Castiel had a rough week. Michael had been harassing him on and off campus, trying to catch him on his schedule. Dean had started walking Cas to class every day, even if it meant he himself would be late. Cas had also been receiving text messages late in the evening until early morning.  
"I suggest you leave your phone behind." Dean said. "If Michael has been tracking the GPS, it's best if he think's you're at home all night."   
"I think you're right." He said. He left the phone on his pillow and they walked out into the afternoon air.   
They start walking to Ash's place which was about 15 minutes away.   
When they arrived Dean was greeted with hugs and handshakes, and everyone was pleased to see him. He introduced Cas as his roommate and they welcomed him with open arms.   
Dean watched as Cas started talking with Jo, and Sam about school, and how they were getting on. Dean was standing with Ash by the BBQ helping with the meat and the cooking. Cas was smiling happily with a beer in his hand. Dean grinned, he was kind of glad that Cas agreed to hang around.  
He started handing out burgers to those who approached the grill. Cas walked up sheepishly and Dean handed him a burger.  
"Having fun?" Dean asked. Cas grinned.   
"Yes," Castiel replied. "I am glad I agreed to come." Dean clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Go on, eat up and have fun." Dean said. Cas nodded and wandered off back to Sam and Jo.


	8. 8

By the end of the night the two were very tipsy. Ash was sending everyone home and Cas and Dean began their long walk back to the dorms.   
"Your friends are so friendly." Cas slurred, bumping his shoulder into Deans.   
"That's why they're my friends." Dean said.  
"And I'm your friend too." Cas replied nudging Dean in the arm and grinning slopply. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiels shoulders.  
"That you are Cas." Dean replied. Cas beamed and resisted leaning his head onto Deans shoulder. He knew he was forming a crush on his roommate, he wouldn't let it get serious. Falling in love with a straight guy only led to heartache, but Deans hand was a warm pressure on his shoulder and a comfort.  
They continued in silence.   
When they get back to their dorm Dean struggled to unlock the door. Castiel leaned against the wall and stared at Dean fumble with the keys.   
"I hope for womens sakes, you don't struggle that much in everything you do." Castiel said suggestively. Dean snorted with laughter, and ended up dropping the keys.   
They both leaned down to pick them up and bumped their heads. They straightened up, Castiel rubbing his head. They were grinning stupidly at each other. Dean fumbled with the keys again and the door swung open.  
"I had fun tonight." Castiel said. Deans grin widened.  
"Cool, cool, next time Ash has a party I'll bring you along again." Dean said. Castiel nodded. Dean found himself staring into his friends blue eyes. Deans eyes dropped to Castiels lips. Castiels brow furrowed for a moment. Here was a palpable tension. When Deans eyes met with Castiels again.   
"Dean," Castiel started.   
"Hmmm," Dean said, his eyes softening. Castiel turned his head slightly and leaned forward a little. Castiel parted his lips and licked his bottom lip before biting it. Dean dragged in a sharp intake of breath. Dean's brain was split in two, and he froze. He remembered what Castiels lips felt like, and part of him wanted more.   
Suddenly the Dorm corridor doors opened at the far end with loud shouts and cheers. Dean looked towards the party goers and smiled at Castiel.  
"After you." He said letting Cas through their dorm room door first. Castiel nodded, somewhat disappointed. Castiel walked into their room and Dean followed closing the door behind him. Castiel changed into his pajamas. Dean stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was mildly confused about what he was feeling towards his roommate. After some internal debates he tacked it down to being just a silly crush, rather than any kind of physical attraction, or romantic feelings.   
Castiel lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how close he had been to kissing Dean again, properly, and with consent, and maybe tongue. He sighed heavily. He called it a stupid crush being formed after a break-up. His desire for affection was causing him to look for it in a place he ought not to go.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his thoughts on Deans green eyes.


	9. 9

Dean awoke with a screaming head ache, but when he sat up and rolled out of bed, Castiel was standing over him with a large glass of water and a couple of pain killers.  
"Morning Cas." Dean said.   
"Hello Dean." Castiel replied. Dean took the glass and the pills. He swallowed them down and smiled at Cas who was still staring at him intently. Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
"What's up?" Dean asked.   
"Nothing, I'm just... I'm being stupid." He looked away and then walked to the kitchenette with his arms folded. Dean climbed out of bed and put a shirt on. He watched Castiel wash his breakfast dishes. He was still in his blue aeroplane pyjamas and his shoulders were slumped. Dean looked over at the clock and started.  
"Jesus, I gotta get to work." Dean said pulling on a pair of jeans. "I'll see you later Cas!" He shouted as he pulled on his boots and bounded out the door with his keys.


	10. 10

Sam was leaning over the engine block while Dean was lying underneath it.  
"You and Cas seem really close." Sam said. "He talked about you a lot last night."  
"The dude sees me every day." Dean said. "Hand me the wrench."  
"Yeah, sure." Sam said reaching under the car. "He really likes you."  
"Of course, we're friends." Dean grunted.  
"Dean, I mean he really likes you." Sam said.  
"Why, he knows I'm straight." Dean said. "And it's probably because he's not used to people treating him nicely. Now can we change the subject before it gets weird?"  
"Sure Dean. Y'know me and Jess are getting really serious now." Sam said.   
"Cool, she's really good for you." Dean said. "She's cute too." Then Dean laughed. "I can practically hear you blushing." Sam snorted.  
"Yeah, she's perfect."  
"I don't know about perfect, I mean, she's dating you, she can't possibly have good taste." Dean laughed. His mirth was cut short by a hasty kick to his shin.   
"What about you and Lisa?" Sam asked. "She was giving you the eye all night, and you were distracted by the grill."  
"Lisa? Really?" Dean rolled out from under the car. "You think I should ask her out?" Sam shrugged.  
"Probably." Sam suggested. "Unless there's someone else you've had your eye on?"  
Dean was surprised when he thought about Cas in that moment, but he brushed it aside.  
"Nah, I'll send her a message." Dean wiped his hands on a rag.


	11. 11

Dean was late back at the dorm a few nights later, having had a second date with Lisa. They were now officially dating, and Dean was somewhat pleased at this. He couldn't stop smiling, she was cute, smart and funny, and she was really into him.  
He opened the door to the dorm and Cas was already curled up in his own bed asleep. Dean felt a strange pang of disappointment. He would be lying if he hadn't noticed a sudden aloofness since he started dating Lisa. It was back to how it was before Cas and Michael broke up. It was strange, he kind of missed their interactions.  
Dean slowly undressed and climbed into his own bed. He closed his eyes.   
"Night, Cas." He whispered before falling asleep.


	12. 12

"It's just a stupid crush." Castiel hissed. Meg and Charlie, his two closest friends were sitting across from him. "It's only because he was so nice to me when I broke it off with Michael, I probably would have crushed on anyone else if it had been anyone else."  
"Yeah, but you haven't been the same." Meg said. "Have you thought of putting yourself out there more?"  
"No." Castiel said. "I just want to be single for a while."  
"And pine over Dean Winchester." Charlie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not pining. Besides, he's dating Lisa Braeden now." Castiel said flatly. "He seems much happier anyway, and he's straight."   
"Castiel, you are such a dork." Charlie laughed. "You are smitten, and refuse to admit it."  
Castiel put his head on the table.  
"I know." He huffed.


	13. 13

Dean was determined to spend some time with his roommate. He was sitting on his bed waiting for Cas to come home, so he could drag him out again. After about 10 minutes he heard the door unlock and a disheveled looking Castiel walked in yawning.  
"Nope. Come on. We're going out." Dean said grabbing Castiels wrist and dragging him out the door.  
"What?" Castiel asked.   
"It's been like forever since we talked or did stuff." Dean said. Castiel raised his eyebrows and his heart fluttered a little bit.  
"Okay Dean." Castiel said. "You can let go of my wrist, I'm not going to run." He laughed. Dean chuckled and his cheeks turned a little pink.  
"Sorry, dude." Dean said.   
"So where are we going?" Castiel asked.  
"Burgers and Beer, then I don't know." Dean replied.  
"Good I'm starving,"   
Dean grinned and they walked out towards the main road to the nearest burger joint.   
They walked into Harvelles Roadhouse which was a favourite of some of the students. Dean found them a booth at the back and they sat down with menus.  
"The Chicken Burger looks good." Cas said.   
"I'm getting the Double Cheese." Dean replied. "And curly fries."  
"That sounds good, Curly fries." Castiel hummed over the menu.   
The waitress walked over, thin blonde with big hazel eyes.   
"Hey Dean-o." She said. Dean turned and grinned at her.   
"Jo Harvelle, as I live and breathe, and I thought the name was a coincidence."  
"Nope, Mom is branching out, she's got a couple more up state." She replied.  
"Ahh, Sorry, Cas, this is Jo, an old friend of the family. We go back like, twenty years?" Dean asked.  
"You Betcha!" She said.  
"Jo, this is my roommate Cas. We live in the dorms at the university."  
"Pleased to meet you Jo." Castiel said holding out his hand.  
"Oh a Gentleman," Jo said. "I'm pleased to meet you too." She took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Now what'll you boys have?"  
They ordered their food and drinks and started catching up.  
"So how is everything Cas?" Dean asked.   
"It's good. I mean, I'm not sure why you decided to bring me here, not that I'm complaining, but... we don't usually eat out together." Castiel said.  
"Well, I've gotten attached to you." Dean said with a grin. "You're my friend, and your duty as a friend is to allow me to feed you." Castiel snorted.  
"I shall accept this duty with great honor." Castiel said, but then looked a little sheepish.  
"Yes I am paying, don't worry." Dean sighed faking exasperation. Castiel beamed.  
"Then I'll pay next time." Castiel said. Dean grinned back.   
"Deal." Dean said. Jo walked over and brought them their beers.   
"You're food will be out in a jiffy, boys. And Dean tell your little brother to stop by sometime." Jo replied. Dean nodded.  
"How is your brother?" Castiel asked. "Is he marrying Jess yet?" Dean beamed.  
"Soon I hope." Dean replied. "He keeps telling me how perfect she is." Dean grinned. "He's doing well though."  
"How about you?" Dean asked. "I haven't seen you in ages."  
"We live together Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I know, but you know what I mean." Dean replied. Castiel sighed, he didn't want to explain that he was crushing on him, and him dating Lisa was making him uncomfortably jealous.  
"Just, busy with assignments." Castiel replied. "Lots of work."  
"Sure." Dean said, unconvinced. "Have you heard from Michael?"  
"No, I think he's moved on." Castiel said ruefully.   
"Isn't that a good thing?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. Dean looked remorseful, he bit his lip deciding it had been a bad idea to bring up the ex.  
"I don't know Dean, but I think I'm just going to focus on my studies. I think I got too caught up in dating, my grades were starting to slip."  
"That's not a bad thing." Dean replied. "Being single for a while, focusing on school."   
"What about you and Lisa?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled.  
"She's..." he paused and his brow furrowed, "She's good, we're good. I... we enjoy each other’s company. I'm not sure how serious she is. But it... but we're having fun." Castiel smiled and Dean forgot how to breathe for a moment.   
"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked. "You glazed over for a moment there."   
"Hmm, sorry." Dean said looking back at Castiel. Jo suddenly appeared with their food preventing Dean from explaining his phasing out. He was relieved, he didn't want to have to explain he was imagining breaking up with Lisa for that smile.   
"Wow!" Castiel exclaimed, "This looks great!" Castiel said his eyes sparkled and Dean found himself staring at his own plate. His stomach rumbled and he found the sound to be a welcome distraction.   
"Yeah, best burgers this side of Kansas." Dean said picking his up and eyeing it greedily. He watched as Castiel took a bite. Dean grinned as Castiel groaned with delight.   
"Wow, you aren't kidding." Castiel said after swallowing. Dean took a bite of his and suddenly he was back home in the Harvelles Roadhouse with his Dad and Brother and his mom. He swallowed.   
Suddenly it was too noisy, and he was being too quiet.  
"Dean are you alright?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up and was mildly surprised by Castiels concerned look.  
"Hmm?" Dean asked.  
"You look odd." Castiel said, the sparkle vanishing from his eyes.   
"No, I mean, just, this place, the food, just brings back memories. I got lost in the nostalgia." Dean said grinning. Castiel smiled again and for a moment they ate in silence. A smirk was playing at the corner of Castiels mouth as he ate.


	14. 14

"That was fantastic." Castiel said leaning back on his chair and rubbing his belly.  
"Yeah, best burgers this side of Kansas." Dean repeated stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth and draining his beer.  
"Thanks for this Dean." Castiel said. Dean grinned.  
"You can't be full yet can you?" Dean asked.  
"Couldn't eat another bite." Castiel said.   
"That's too bad." Dean said signaling Jo behind the bar. She nodded and walked over with two slices of the best looking apple pie. Castiel groaned and slid down in his seat.  
"Absolute torture." He chuckled.  
"Well if you don't want it." Dean said loftily. Castiel sat up in his seat and picked up his fork.  
"I didn't say that." Castiel replied. They both started eating and Castiel swore he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but he would be repaying Dean for this perfect pie for the rest of his life. Dean knew the Pie would be perfect, it always was.  
"Well?" Dean asked.  
"I love this." Castiel said with his mouth full of pie. Dean beamed.  
"I knew you would. There isn't a soul in the world who doesn't love Pie." Dean replied.


	15. 15

Dean curled up with Lisa on her sofa.   
"I'm so glad we did this." Dean said. "A quiet night in." Lisa hummed in agreement.  
"It's been such a week." She replied. "One thing after another I swear."   
"Yeah, piles of assignments and Halloween coming up. Everyone’s cars breaking down." Dean said.   
"Oh Halloween, I almost forgot, you're coming to Benny's Halloween party aren't you?" Lisa asked.  
"Of course, I got my costume all planned out too." Dean replied. Lisa grinned and snuggled closer.   
"And what is that?" She asked.  
"Oh you'll have to wait and see." Dean winked. Lisa chuckled. "And don't go telling me what you're going as. It should be a surprise." Lisa nudged his ribs.  
"You're such a dork."   
"I know." Dean replied. "You want me to pick you up?"  
"In that car?" She asked with mild disgust gesturing to the window.   
"It'll be all finished, painted up and purring like a kitten by Halloween." Dean said with a tone of indignance.  
"I'll take your word for it." She laughed.   
"You don't think I can do it?" Dean asked.   
"I didn't say that. It's just that you barely have time to work, and study." Lisa said, patting him on the knee. "How will you fit in fixing that old car as well?"  
"I'll give up sleep." Dean joked. "And she doesn't need much more work. Just a few minor changes, and she'll be fit for the road."  
"You drove here in that thing, and it's not road worthy?" She asked. "You're a clever mechanic Dean, you could have bought a car that was..."  
"In better condition?"  
"Younger than my Dad." She replied.  
"Hey, she's not that old, and when she's done, she'll be beautiful." Dean replied. "You wait and see, she'll be perfect."


	16. 16

"Dean is four in the morning." Castiel hissed. "It's freezing out."  
"It's not that cold." Dean said. His words were muffled by the car.   
"Go back to bed, Cas, I'll be home in a few hours."  
"Dean, I'm really worried about you." Castiel replied. "You've been working nonstop."  
"I know." Dean rolled out from under the car. "But I'm not failing, and I'm making lots of money."  
"You look terrible by the way." Castiel said. Dean knew he was right, there were dark circles under his eyes and he'd lost about ten pounds in the last week alone. "You know you don't have to have the car finished by Halloween." Castiel added.  
"Yeah I know. But I want to. I want to pick Lisa up in a car that would make all of her friends Jealous." Dean replied.   
"And how does Lisa feel about this?" Castiel asked exasperatedly.  
"She doesn't think I can do it. She told me yesterday that I'd burn myself out before I even finished the engine." Dean replied. "But I've already proved her wrong, I finished the engine this morning."  
"What are you doing now then?"  
"Checking the wheel alignment."  
"It shouldn't take you until 4am to do a wheel alignment." Castiel replied. "You were boasting last week that you did four of those in an hour."  
Dean sat up on the trolley, his brow furrowed.  
"You remember that?" Castiel looked at his shoes hiding his reddened cheeks. The crush he had on Dean had not gone away and it was driving him crazy.  
"That's beside the point... Dean, it's three weeks until Halloween, how much longer until you finish her?" Castiel asked. Dean smirked.  
"You called her, her." Dean said smugly. Castiel looked at his shoes again.   
"Dean... You didn't answer my question."   
"A week, two weeks tops."   
Castiel heaved a sigh. "If I help you, will it go faster?" Dean wiped his hands on a greasy rag and looked him up and down.  
"You know how to fix cars?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. Dean grinned and shook his head. "Nah, Cas, I'll be done soon."   
Cas nodded and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He walked out of the garage and Dean called him back.  
"You wanna wait five minutes and I'll walk you home." Dean said. Castiel nodded trying not to grin. "I mean, you were worried enough to walk here to find me. I may as well make sure you get home safe." Dean babbled. Castiel nodded. Dean stood up and stretched, making his bones crack and joints pop. He washed his hands in a filthy looking sink by the office and followed Castiel out. Dean pulled on his coat and Castiel waited outside while he locked up.   
When he was sure the building was secure they began their walk back to the dorms.  
"So you going to Benny's party on Halloween?" Dean asked. "I'm pretty sure the whole campus is invited." Castiel shook his head and looked sheepish.  
"No, I uhh, I spoke with Michael. He invited me to dinner with him." Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes.  
"Cas, are you sure about this?"  
"No, but... I'm not really sure of anything." Castiel replied. "I mean, it’s just dinner."   
Dean stopped walking, his stomach now in knots. Castiel turned and faced him.  
"Look, Cas, if anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, you call me, any time of the day, night whatever, and I will come and get you. I'm not gonna tell you don't do it, or don't trust him, it's not my place, but I'll be there if you need me okay." Castiel nodded at his feet. Dean placed his hand on Castiels shoulder. "Okay?"  
"Okay Dean." Castiel said. Dean pulled Castiel into a hug.   
"Okay." Dean hissed. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes and Dean let go. "Come on, it's freezing and I want to go to bed." Castiel grinned, the smell of grease and Dean still in his nose, and warmth spreading to his fingers.


	17. 17

"I finished." Dean said walking through the front door. Castiel looked up from his laptop.  
"Hmm?"   
"I said, I've finished." Dean waggled his eyebrows. Castiel stared at him blankly for a moment then it clicked into place and he leaped up out of his seat.  
"You finished?!?!" He asked. Dean nodded, grinning ear to ear.  
"The paint job is done, I just picked her up." Dean replied and Castiel ran forward and pulled him into a hug, jumping up and down. Dean laughed and hugged him back. Castiel let him go still grinning.  
"And? What colour did you go with?"  
"Black of course." Dean said.  
"And what did Lisa say when she saw it?" Castiel asked. Deans mouth opened and closed. "You haven't shown her yet?! Why are you here when you could be with her in the back seat of your car?!"   
Deans cheeks flushed, he couldn't put into words that he wanted Cas to see it first, that he had earned the first ride, and some part of him wanted Cas in the back seat, but his brain couldn't form the words and he just stared like a fish out of water.  
Castiel just smirked, that knowing smirk, and goddamn did Dean want to kiss it right off his stupid face. Cas his hands on Deans shoulders and spun him around so he was facing the door.  
"Go show Lisa, and go get laid in the back seat of that car." Castiel said giving him a playful shove out the door.   
Dean nodded and Castiel sighed heavily as Dean made is way out of their dorm.


	18. 18

"So you finished it?" Lisa asked. Dean nodded, grinning.   
"You want to take her for a spin?" He asked.  
"Of course! What are we waiting for?!" She asked leaping from her chair. They bolted out the door and there on the curb was the shiny black Chevrolet Impala. Lisa grinned.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Dean asked running his hand over the shiny new paintwork.  
"She's gorgeous." Lisa said. Dean unlocked the door and opened it for her. She climbed into the car and ran her hands over the leather interior. Dean closed the door and climbed in the other side.  
Dean started up the engine and they took off down the road.  
"I really underestimated you." Lisa said. Dean grinned. "So where are we going?"  
"We," He grinned. "We are going to get Pie." Lisa buckled her seat belt and grinned.  
"Why Pie?"  
"Because there's nothing finer than driving with a great girl, and Pie. Love me some pie." Lisa chuckled.  
"No seriously, where are we going?" She asked.  
"You don't like pie?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't say I didn't like Pie, I just thought you were joking." Lisa replied.  
"Well, where would you like to go? We can go anywhere."  
"Anywhere?"   
"Anywhere."


	19. 19

Dean yawned and smiled sleepily at Lisa. She was curled beside him, half naked in the back seat of his car. He held her close, warm and cozy in his arms. She rolled onto her back and ran her hands over his chest.  
"Hello." She said with a yawn.  
"Hello." He replied. "We should head back." She nodded sleepily.  
"Dean." She said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I had fun tonight." She said. Dean smiled.   
"Yeah, me too. Now it's time to go home." She nodded. Dean climbed over the seat and into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Lisa pulled her shirt on and leaned over the seat, kissing Dean on the neck. He hummed and pulled out of the parking lot beside the lake. They had spent all afternoon there, until dark when they retreated back into the impala.   
Despite the fantastic afternoon, Dean felt a strange disconnection. Part of him wished he was spending it with Castiel, but he pushed those thoughts aside. He really did like Lisa, maybe even love her, and it was really just a stupid crush anyway. Lisa climbed into the front seat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. She could definitely make him happy.


	20. 20

Castiel was in bed when he came home, and part of him was glad of it. He doubted he could handle it. He was straight, and Castiel was just really good to him. He shrugged it off, Lisa was his girlfriend. He kept repeating that thought as he showered and climbed into bed.   
"Dean? S'that you?" Castiel said groggily.  
"Yeah, buddy, go back to sleep."   
"You have a good day?" Castiel asked.  
"Yeah, me and Lisa went to the lake." Dean replied. "How 'bout you?"  
"Did homework."  
"Did you do mine as well?" Dean asked. Castiel chuckled and rolled over.  
"Next time." Castiel replied. Dean chuckled softly.   
"'Night Cas." Dean said.  
"Wait, 'fore I go to sleep. Sam stopped by, he said he had news."  
"I bet he and Jess are moving in together and needs someone to help him move."  
Castiel closed his eyes again huffing a laugh.  
"You should help him move." Castiel replied. "Then when you move in with Lisa he'll help you."  
Dean looked at Cas his eyes wide with surprise.  
"What?" Dean asked. "Who said anything about me moving in with Lisa?" Castiel opened his eyes again.  
"No-one, but it's the next logical step, if you want to be with her." Castiel said. "You do want to be with her."  
"I do, I do, but..." Dean scratched the back of his neck and his eyes met Castiels and the bottom dropped out of his stomach.   
"Dean?"  
"I don't know. That kind of talk is too fast." Dean replied.   
"But it's okay for your brother to move in with his girlfriend." Cas asked.  
"That's a whole different level of worms." Dean stumbled.   
"I think you mean kettle of fish." Castiel smirked. "And how is it different. Sam loves Jess, and you love Lisa. Why isn't it the same worms?" Dean climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling without replying.   
"I don't know." Dean said at length. "It just is." Castiel stared at Dean who was still staring fixedly at the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to freak you out." Castiel replied.  
"It's alright Cas, I'm just not as sure as Sammy is when it comes to these things." Dean said.   
"I understand." Castiel closed his eyes. "Good night Dean." He added before trying to go back to sleep. He found he couldn't, at least until he could hear Dean snoring on the other side of the room.


	21. 21

When Castiel woke, Dean had already gone to his classes for the day. He sighed and checked his phone and there were three messages from Michael. He sighed and rolled away from his phone. He knew Michael was obsessive, and dangerous, but it wasn't like he was getting attention from anyone else.   
He messaged Michael back and was determined to have a decent foothold this time. He wasn't going to let him take control again. If he wasn't in control he couldn't lash out. Castiel frowned. He could pretend that he had feelings for Michael, but that was a dead end road. He may have been infatuated with him in the past, now he just liked the attention.   
Now all he had to do was survive Halloween, and maybe he might feel something for Michael again. Maybe he would get over his stupid crush on Dean. He rolled over and saw the shopping bag hanging on the door. He climbed out of bed and opened it. His cheeks turned red. There was a note from Michael explaining the Halloween costume in the bag.   
It was black, it was small, and it included a pair of cat ears and a tail. He wondered what Michael had planned for their 'Dinner at home' for Halloween.   
"What a goddamned Morning." Dean said pushing the front door open and hitting Castiel in the head.   
"Ow!" Castiel shouted.   
"Oh Jeeze I'm sorry Cas!" Dean said closing the front door. He looked at Cas who was bent double holding his head. "Are you alright?" He gently took Castiels chin in his hand and turned his face upward.   
"I'm alright Dean." Castiel said. Dean sighed with relief.  
"Good." Dean said. Time seemed to stop, Dean hadn't lowered his hand from Castiels chin, they were staring, and Deans breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Uhh Cas." Dean lowered his hand. Castiel realised the bag was no longer in his hand. He looked down and saw his costume had fallen out on the floor.  
"Oh." Castiel said and began to scramble the contents back into the bag. His cheeks were bright red. "It's uhhh."  
"Is that part of your Halloween Costume?" Dean asked.   
"Michael picked it out. Did you see him this morning?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. "Have you got your costume yet?"   
Dean grinned and tapped the side of his nose. "Tomorrow Night is Halloween, I don't want to spoil the surprise.   
"Come on Dean, I won't see you until late, maybe not until the morning, maybe not even then." Castiel said. "And you've seen mine."  
"Not on purpose, Cat-stiel." Dean joked. Castiels cheeks burned red. Dean paused, "Wait, don't you have class?"   
"I'm skipping today." Castiel said.   
"Good, all my classes were cancelled. We can hang out." Dean said grinning.  
"Oh! I ah, I'm going to Michaels. He, he wants me to spend the day with him." Castiel said. Dean blushed and found something interesting to look at over Castiels shoulder.  
"Okay, that's cool, another time. I should probably study anyway." Dean scratched the back of his neck.   
"Probably," Castiel said. "I should get ready to go anyway." Dean nodded and stepped away from the door and planted himself on his bed.   
"Castiel." Dean said. Cas turned to face him.   
"I meant what I said okay, but I do hope you and Michael work out y'know. You seem to really like him." Castiel forced a smile onto his face and nodded. A dull ache settled into his stomach as he got out of his Pjs and into a pair of jeans and a Henley. Dean had opened one of his text books and was reading when Castiel walked out the door with his costume bag in his hand.  
"I'll see you 'round." Cas said.   
"See ya." Dean said without looking up.


	22. 22

"The man offers to spend the day with you, and you lie and say you're spending the day with MIchael?!" Meg said.   
"I know." Castiel replied. "But, it's a stupid crush, it'll go away. It's only because he's nice to me, and I see him every day. If he was an asshole I wouldn't care."  
"Castiel, that boy is cute, he is nice, and he gives more of a shit about you than Michael ever did." Meg said. The coffee shop they were sitting in was full, and busy, and no-one could hear their whispered conversation.  
"He's also straight, and dating Lisa Braedon." Castiel said. "I may be stupid, but I'm not an asshole."  
"Castiel, as your friend, I say just grab that man by the collar and kiss him." Meg said.   
"I want to. Sometimes I think, sometimes I catch him looking at me, and I hope, and that's the worst part. I think that's why I can't shake it, because I still have hope." Castiel said.   
"You should go back to the Dorm and tell him. Be upfront."  
"And lose him as a friend. I think not." Castiel said.   
"He just doesn't know what he's missing." Meg said. She patted Castiel on the cheek.


	23. 23

"Sammy, I think I'm going crazy." Dean said.   
"I could have told you that," Sam quipped.   
"No, I mean it Sammy."   
"What happened this time?"  
"I don't know, I just feel weird." Dean said. They were sitting in Jess and Sams new place. Jess was in class Sam off for the day.  
"Weird how? Are you sick?" Sam asked. "You don't look sick."  
"I mean, I really like Lisa. She's fun, and the sex is great, really bendy." Dean said.   
"Dude, too much information."  
"Sorry, but it's true. We get on really well, her friends are cool, and she gets on with you and Jess."   
"You're only listing good things here Dean." Sam said. "I am really not seeing a problem."  
"But she's not the first person I think of when I wake up. Or when something good happens, she's not the first person I want to tell. When I got an A on my Math Final, I didn't run straight to Lisa to celebrate. And when I finished my Car, it wasn't Lisa, and it should have been shouldn't it?" Dean said. "If... If she was... If I really loved her, she'd be the first person I'd go to." Sam looked at Dean with real concern.   
"Who is the first person you go to?" Sam asked slowly. Dean wiped his mouth with his hand and averted his gaze. "Because I know what you mean. I get good news, and it's JESS OMG GUESS what."   
"That's where the problem is." Dean said.


	24. 24

It was Halloween night. Castiel had left, fully dressed, with his tiny Cat costume still in the bag to Michaels house. Dean had waited until he was sure Cas wasn't coming back to change into his own costume. He was picking Lisa up in half an hour.   
He pulled on the long brown coat that came with the costume and flattened his hair. He straightened the suspenders and the holster at his hip. The boots fit comfortably, and he was glad that Captain Malcolm Reynolds wore comfortable shoes. He was sure he was going to be standing all night.  
After he finished preening in the mirror, he locked up their room and bolted down to where he'd parked his car. He pulled up outside Lisas and rushed to her door.  
She came out the front and his mouth hit the floor. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, and she looked gorgeous. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.  
"What, you don't like it?" Dean asked twirling. "I got tight pants and everything."  
"No, I like it, I just..."  
"You don't know who I'm supposed to be." Dean said a little disheartened. "You look stunning by the way." She grinned.  
"Thanks, Captain." She replied. Dean laughed.  
"You couldn't remember for a second there." He replied. She smiled sheepishly.   
"Come on! Lets go!"


	25. 25

About two hours later Dean was talking with Benny and Lisa, a beer in his hand and he was content. Good music, good food and good company. Sam was there with Jess, as well, and Sam had kept his promise to keep his mouth shut to anyone about what he told him at the table that day.  
No-one else needed to know about what had been gnawing at his insides the past few weeks. Sam had tried to suggest that Cas was merely his best friend, and that Maybe, he was over reading his feelings. Dean explained he had been trying to believe that for months and to no avail, the feelings just intensified.   
Now Cas was with Michael, and he was with Lisa. He paused. His phone was vibrating in his pocket. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. It was an unknown number, he was going to call it back but it started ringing again. He answered.  
"Dean?!" Cas whispered.   
"Hey Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked.   
"No. I - I need to get out of here."  
"Are you at Michaels?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah, I uhh, I t-think he gave me something. I don't feel right."   
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." Dean said.   
"I'll be outside waiting... I have to climb out." The phone cut off and Deans heart began to hammer in his chest. He tried to sneak out, but Lisa cornered him.   
"Jesus Dean are you okay?" She asked touching his cheek. "You're white as a ghost."  
"I gotta go." He said. "I ah, I have to go, there's an emergency."  
"You're coming back right?" She asked.   
"Yeah, I ah of, course, I'll be back. I'll be about half an hour." Dean stumbled before scurrying out the door knocking a few people as he went.


	26. 26

When he pulled up outside Michael’s house, he couldn't see any sign of Cas. He waited for a minute before he saw him. He was struggling his way down the drainpipe in his cat costume, tail swinging in the wind. Dean climbed out of the car and ran towards the house.  
"Cas!" Dean hissed. Cas looked down and the look of relief that washed over Castiels face nearly broke his heart. Cas let go of the Drainpipe and landed hard on his feet. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Come on." Dean said.   
Castiel climbed into the front seat he was trembling, with cold or fear Dean couldn't tell.   
"Thank you Dean." Castiel said as soon as the engine started.   
"It's all good Cas." Dean said. "Let's get you back to the Dorm." Castiel shook his head.  
"I can't go back there yet. If I go back now, He'll know where to find me." Castiel said. Dean nodded.   
"You want to come back to Benny's?" He asked. Castiel shook his head and his teeth started to chatter. Dean turned up the heat. Castiels skin was goose bumped and pale. The tiny shorts he was wearing left nothing to the imagination, and the shirt barely covered his chest, leaving his midriff and arms exposed. He was still wearing the cat ears and it looked as though he had drawn on whiskers with eyeliner or magic marker.  
"Can we just drive around for a bit?" Castiel asked.   
"Sure Cas." Dean said.   
After about twenty minutes of silence Dean pulled over. Castiel was sobbing into his hands, he wasn't making a sound, but his shoulders were shaking.  
"Are you okay Cas?" Dean asked quietly.  
"I am so sorry, Dean." Castiel said.   
"For what?"   
"For calling,"   
"I told you, you could." Dean said. "I'm glad you did. What happened?"  
"I don't, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Are you feeling any better?" Dean asked. "You said on the phone he gave you something."  
"I'm feeling better." Castiel said quietly. "Everything’s less fuzzy."  
"Did he roofie you?"  
"Probably." Castiel said bitterly. "Michael doesn't like to hear the word no." Dean heaved a sigh. "It seems he was determined I did not say no."  
Castiel sniffed.   
"Is there anything you want me to do?" Dean asked. Castiel looked over at him, his blue eyes red rimmed, and cheeks smudged black with tears and ink.   
"Dean, you've done enough." Castiel said. "You're already missing your party for me."  
"It was lame anyway, no-one got my costume." He said. Castiel looked him up and down.   
"Captain Mal right?" Castiel asked with a smug smile. Dean huffed a laugh.  
"Yeah," Dean said grinning. Castiels smile faltered and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned away. Dean reached out and touched Castiels shoulder. "It's okay Cas." He said softly. Castiel shivered, but didn't pull away.   
"Dean, you are too good to me." Castiel whispered. Dean pulled him into a hug. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his head into his shoulder.   
"There's no such thing as being too good Cas." Dean whispered back. Dean closed his eyes, and ran his hand up and down Castiels back, trying too sooth him. "It'll be okay. When you're ready, I'll take you home." Castiel clutched tightly to Deans coat.   
Dean didn't keep track of how long he and Cas sat there holding each other. He was sure Castiel had fallen asleep when he pressed his lips to the top of his head. Castiel pulled away sharply, his eyes wide. Deans cheeks flushed red.   
"Sorry Cas, I..." Dean stumbled at an explanation. Castiel stared at him for a moment, then leaned forward a little until their faces were mere inches apart. Dean could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He could feel Castiels breath on his face, and he glanced down at Castiels lips, then back up to his eyes. Castiel was smirking, and Dean realised it wasn't just a stupid crush anymore.   
In an instant they were kissing, chaste at first, then Deans fingers were in Castiels hair, pulling him closer. Castiel hummed his approval, opening his mouth. Deans hand slid over Castiels chest. Dean couldn't believe it was happening, and he was sure his heart was going to explode. He may have held on a little tighter, kissed a little harder than he needed, but he didn't even know what he needed, only that he wanted Castiel.  
Out of breath, cheeks flushed, Castiel pulled away. Dean couldn't stop smiling. Castiel was beaming just as bright. Dean reached up and stroked Castiels face.   
"I thought you were straight." Castiel whispered with a smirk. Dean chuckled softly, barely a breath.  
"Maybe I'm Bi," He paused and drank in Castiels blue eyes. "Or maybe it's just you." He added. Castiels cheeks turned red.  
"H-how long have you been wanting to do that?" Castiel asked running his fingers down the lapels of Deans coat.   
"I don't know." Dean asked. "I haven't been sure of anything." Castiel kissed him briefly and Deans eyes fluttered closed. His whole body relaxed and he held fast to Castiels hips. Castiel slipped into his lap and kissed him again, deeper, running his fingers through his hair and kissing down his neck.   
"I never felt safe." Castiel whispered as he pressed soft kisses to his neck. Dean closed his eyes and listened feeling his skin light up with every touch of Castiels lips. "Not ever." Dean cupped Castiels bottom with his hands and pulled him closer. "Until that night you sent Michael away." Dean felt his stomach drop and he ran his hands up Castiels back and pulled him into a tight hug. Castiel closed his eyes and melted into it, burying his face into the crook of Deans neck.  
"We should go back." Castiel whispered.   
"Yeah." Dean said kissing the top of his head again.


	27. 27

They had pulled up into the parking lot outside the dorms when Dean realised he hadn't checked his phone.   
"Shit." There were 4 missed calls from Lisa, 3 from Sam and several missed text messages.  
"Is everything okay?" Castiel asked.  
"Just a few hundred messages from people freaking out about where I ran off to." Dean said "I said half an hour, and it's been 3." He stared at the phone nervously. He pulled off his coat and handed it to Castiel. "You might want this, it's pretty cold out." He said before sending a few replies. Castiel nodded and pulled it on, wrapping it around himself tightly. He pulled off his cat ears and tucked them into the coat pocket.  
Dean listened to the messages Sam had left first. Turns out Lisa interpreted emergency as Family Emergency and told Sam, who had called their parents when Dean hadn't replied. As the messages progressed and his lack of contact continued to baffle and frighten them both.  
He followed Castiel up into the dorms, wanting to wrap an arm around him. Dean unlocked their room door. He closed it behind them and locked it, putting the chain on.   
"You can... we can share my bed again if you want." Dean said. "I just gotta make some calls. Everyone is freaking out."  
"Okay, Dean." Castiel said, pulling off the coat and changing into his Pajamas. He washed his face in the sink before crawling into Deans bed and tucking himself in.   
Dean called Sam first.  
"Dean! What the hell is going on!? Lisa is freaking out, you were supposed to take her home. You and your car vanished off the face of the earth for three hours. Where are you?!" Sam shouted.   
"I know Sam, I know, I'm back at the Dorms, I had an emergency." Dean said.   
"What kind of emergency prevented you from answering your phone for three hours?" Sam shouted.  
"Look, it’s personal, I'm sorry, but it couldn't be avoided." Dean said.   
"Have you at least called Lisa?" Sam asked.  
"I'm calling her next." Dean said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think Lisa would drag you into this."  
"Well, she did, and we were both worried sick. We had no idea where you were or what this emergency was that meant you were off the grid for 3 hours."  
"I'm really sorry Sammy." Dean said.   
"Just call Lisa." Sam said hanging up.  
Dean stared at his phone. He had to break it off with her. She was going to be pissed. He watched as Castiel adjusted the blankets on the bed. For a moment he forgot who he was supposed to call. He sighed deeply and dialed Lisa.  
"Dean! Are you okay? I've been worried sick." She said. 

"I'm really sorry Lisa." He said. "I don't have an excuse."  
"I had to get a ride home from Benny. I was so embarrassed that my Boyfriend ditched me. What kind of emergency was this Dean?"


	28. 28

Castiel wrapped himself into Deans bed and breathed deep. He tried not to listen to the conversation Dean was having with Lisa. He closed his eyes and despite feeling bad for Dean and his relationship falling apart, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies partying in his stomach, every time he remembered Dean holding him and kissing him.  
After twenty minutes of arguing, Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Castiel. Without a word he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.  
"You okay Dean?" Castiel whispered.  
"I did like her," He replied. "She does deserve better though."  
"Did you tell her what happened?" Castiel asked.  
"She would have been less angry if I told her the truth, but she didn't need to know." Dean replied.   
"She broke up with you?"  
"She said wasn't putting enough effort," Dean replied. Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. "If we pursue this, we have to wait a couple of weeks before we announce anything." Dean said. Castiel grinned.  
"Of course Dean." Castiel replied. "I understand."  
"Thanks Cas." Dean replied. "I'm also very new to this whole, being with a dude, so we gotta go slow." Castiel nodded. Dean closed his eyes, enveloped in warmth, it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.


	29. 29

A few weeks later, the two were walking through school together, back to their dorm. Castiel had been true to his word and refrained from telling anyone about his growing relationship with Dean. He didn't mind, it wasn't like they kept their hands to themselves when they were alone in the dorm and he was sure Dean would tell people when he was ready. He was just glad that he and Dean were together, and that was enough.  
Dean stomach was filled with butterflies, he just kept glancing at Cas and trying not to grin stupidly. He had been toying with the idea of just telling Sam, and letting Sam distribute the news how he saw fit. But walking through the campus, with everyone around, in a flash he made his decision and took Castiels hand in his own.   
Castiels heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Both of them were blushing furiously, as they walked. Castiel squeezed his hand and bumped his shoulder against Deans.   
Dean grinned and his blush reached the tip of his ears.   
"Your hand is sweaty." Castiel said letting go of Deans hand. Dean belly laughed so hard he doubled over. Castiel grinned as Dean threw his arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.   
"You are too cute." Dean said. Castiel leaned against him and sighed.   
"I know." He replied with that smirk. Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek. "So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Dean asked. Castiel grinned.  
"Oh I have a plan." Dean replied.   
"You're not cooking are you?" Castiel asked. Dean chuckled.   
"Of course not. We have Netflix and a phone, I say we chill and have pizza." Dean replied.   
"Sounds perfect." Castiel said taking Deans hand in his again.  
"I thought my hands were sweaty." Dean said with a smirk.  
"Mine are too." Castiel replied lacing their fingers together. Dean beamed and they walked back to the dorms.


	30. 31

When they arrived back at their room Dean checked his phone and found a number of texts from people who had seen him with Cas. Dean ignored them and ordered his Pizzas, and Castiel sorted the netflix on his laptop.  
"You get messages from anyone?" Dean asked. Cas looked at his phone.  
"Just a couple from Meg." He said. "Congratulating me on hooking up with the green eyed grasshopper." Dean chuckled.   
"Sam's a little angry I didn't tell him first." Dean said. They sat down on Deans bed with the laptop.  
Castiel rested his head on Deans chest and Dean wrapped his arm around his waist. After about ten minutes of Cas trying to decide something to watch, Dean realised the Pizza tracker showed the delivery guy was almost at their dorm.  
"Okay, you better have picked something by the time I get back." Dean said getting up leaving Castiels side to get cold. Dean grabbed his wallet and practically bounded out the door.  
When he got downstairs the Pizza man was waiting for him.  
"Hey, buddy." Dean said before opening his wallet.   
"Hey, that's 22.50." The Pizza man said. Dean handed him 30 dollars.  
"Keep the change man." Dean said taking the pizza out of his hands. The Pizza man turned and climbed into his car. Dean turned to go inside, checking the receipt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with Michael, who was flanked by two of his friends.  
"This is going to hurt." Michael said. Dean felt his blood run cold, he dropped the pizzas and prepared to defend himself.


	31. 31

Castiel made his decision, and when Dean didn't strut into their room with the pizzas in his hand his stomach dropped.  
He tossed the laptop aside and scrambled his way downstairs and out to the front. At first, there was no sign of him, then he saw the blood.   
"No Dean." Castiel hissed. Then he saw him lying in the grass by the path, face down. "Oh god." He stumbled over to his side and gently rolled him over. His face was bashed up and he was bleeding from his side, and there was a bone protruding from his leg. He checked for breathing and managed to find a weak pulse. While relieved, it didn't stop the tears.  
Castiel grabbed the keys to the Impala and half dragged, half carried an unconscious Dean to the Impala. He unlocked it and pulled Dean into the back seat before climbing over the bench seat and behind the wheel.   
"It's okay, it'll be okay Dean." He said. He sped to the hospital and pulled up out the front. He climbed out and started shouting his way into the hospital.  
Two orderlies and a nurse followed him out to the car.   
He was sobbing frantically, as they carried him inside. He chased them into the building, but was stopped before he could follow them to the emergency room. A stern looking nurse told him to stay in the waiting room.   
"What's happening?" Castiel demanded as they rolled Dean away through the doors. An orderly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away.   
"I'm sorry, you cannot go any further, you have to wait here." He said. As the words sank in he realised there was nothing he could do. He sat down in a waiting room chair, his heart breaking and tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"Sir," A receptionist said. Castiel looked up. "Does he have any family you can contact?" Castiels eyes went wide.   
"Sam." He said weakly. He opened his phone and found Sams number. After four rings, he finally answered.  
"So my brother is getting you to call me to soften the blow right?" Sam said.   
"Deans hurt," Castiel blurted. "I don't know what's happening, they won't tell me." Castiel sobbed. He gasped a breath.   
"Cas calm down, and tell me what happened." Sam said.   
"You gotta come to the hospital, you gotta come now, I don't know if he's okay." Castiel said.   
"Okay, alright, I'm on my way. Sit tight." Sam said hanging up. Castiel closed his eyes and hoped that Dean was going to be okay.


	32. 32

When Sam came into the waiting room he saw Castiel sitting in one of the chairs, his head in his hands.  
"Cas." Sam said gently. Castiel looked up and relief washed over his face.  
"Oh Sam, I - D-don't know w-what happened. H-he went for Pizza and when he didn't come back, I knew something had happened." He fumbled with his words and Sam turned to the receptionist. Sam patted Cas on the shoulder.  
"I'll find out, okay." Sam said. "Ma'am, I'm Sam Winchester, my brother was admitted here."  
"Name?"  
"Dean Winchester." He replied. "Is he okay?" She typed the name into the computer.  
"He is in surgery at the moment. He should be out in a few hours."  
"Can we see him?" Sam asked.  
"When he comes out of surgery, I'll have the doctor take you to see him." Sam nodded and walked back to Castiel.  
"He's in surgery, we have to wait." Sam said. Castiel pressed his face into his hands, and wouldn't stop shaking.  
"I am so sorry." Castiel said.  
"It's not your fault." Sam said. "Dean will be fine, I'm sure of it."


	33. 33

Dean woke up his heart racing. Three doctors were hovering over him, a nurse was looking at him over a clipboard. The doctor beside him smiled.  
"How do you feel Mr. Winchester?" He asked. Dean blinked at the bright lights.  
"Like I was hit by a truck." Dean replied.  
"You were very lucky." The doctor said.   
"What happened?"  
"You were brought in with quite an array of injuries." The doctor said.   
"Why can't I move?" Dean asked.  
"Your spine was damaged, it's to prevent further damage."  
"I'll be able to walk?"  
"Not for a while, you need time to heal."   
"Where's Cas? Shit is Cas okay?"  
"The boy who brought you in? He is fine." The nurse said. "Your brother is here."  
"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, he tried to sit up, but the most he could do was raise one arm feebly. Then the nurse gave him an injection. "Whuuu.." was all he could manage to say before he fell asleep.


	34. 34

A spritely looking nurse came out of the corridor and turned to Sam and Cas who were still seated in the waiting room several hours later. Sam had called his parents to tell them of the situation, and they were ready to drive out as soon as possible.   
"Mr Winchester, your brother is out of surgery." She said. Sam leaped to his feet and Cas followed.   
"I'm sorry, sir," She said to Castiel. "Family only." Sam shrugged leaving Cas in the waiting room. Cas began to wring his hands. He sat down again, trembling.  
Sam walked into where Dean was lying down on the bed. He looked deathly pale.  
"Is he alright?" Sam asked.   
"He's lost a lot of blood, one of his broken ribs punctured his lungs. He has one badly broken leg, and a shattered wrist. His nose is also broken. He'll be in here for a while, but he'll be fine."  
"Heeeyyyaa Sammeh!" Dean called out waving his plastered arm, a morphine drip in the other. Sam walked to his bedside. "You seen Cas?"  
"He's in the waiting room, they won't let him any further, he's not family." Sam replied.  
"'Seee okay?" Dean slurred. "'Seee hurt?" Dean grabbed Sams arm and sleeve with his good hand.   
"He's not hurt." Sam said. Dean physically relaxed, but didn't let go of Sams arm.  
"Can they let me see him?" Dean asked. "Beg them, tell them, t-tell them he's my husband." Sams brow furrowed. "Please, I just want to see that h-he's okay."  
"I'll see what I can do, but Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked.   
"They jumped me, but I fought back. Three on one, right, how fair is that? Really wanted that Pizza."  
"Who jumped you? Castiel has been beside himself." Sam said. "He's absolutely distraught."  
"Sammeh, give him a hug from me, if you can't get him in here, just give him a hug, it'll calm him right down." Dean said waving his casted arm.   
"Alright, Dean. Look, I'll talk to the nurses and see what can be done. You relax, get some rest. You look like you've been through a "  
"A wood chipper, right." Dean said with a dopey grin. He patted Sam on the neck. "Now go give my boyfriend a hug."   
"Fine," Sam said turning to leave.  
"Sammeh!" Dean called out.  
"Yeah, Dean?"  
"You're, you're not mad at me for Cas are you?" Dean asked.  
"I'm surprised you didn't tell me."  
"I'm sorry Sam." Dean said. "I was scared." Sam smiled.  
"I know, I better go tell Cas you're fine, before he explodes." Sam said.


	35. 35

Sam saw Cas standing in the waiting room looking lost and bewildered. When Sam returned Cas caught sight of him and looked at him with a wide eyed expectancy.   
"He's fine, he's beat up, but he'll pull through. He kept asking for you." Sam said. Cas nodded. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled Cas into a tight hug. Castiel closed his eyes and the tension shook from his body. Sam pulled away and patted Cas on the shoulder. Cas let out one loud sob of relief.   
"When can I see him?" Cas asked.   
"I don't know." Sam replied.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Broken leg, wrist, nose and ribs." Sam said. "Do you know what happened?"  
"I have an inkling." Castiel said. "But I don't know for sure. Sam, I don't know what to do."  
"I think, first, we should try and get you in to see him."


	36. 36

Dean stared at the Policeman who was standing at the end of the bed.   
"So tell me, Mr. Winchester, exactly what happened to you."  
"I went to meet the Pizza guy down outside the dorm, I gave him the money, he gave me the pizza, and left. Then I get jumped by three guys, Michael Miller, and his friends Virgil and Zack."  
"Is there any reason why these three men attacked you?" He asked.  
"I'm dating Michaels ex." Dean said flatly. "His name is Castiel Novak." The policeman nodded.  
"So Michael Miller attacked you out of vengeance for stealing his boyfriend." The policeman confirmed. Dean nodded.  
"I don't regret it." Dean said quickly.  
"Regret what?"  
"Being with Cas. Even if it means I miss my finals." Dean said. "Even if it means scars." The policeman nodded.   
"I'll be checking with the delivery man for anything he might have seen." The policeman replied. "Are you wanting to press charges?"  
"Yes." Dean said without thought. "Hell yes."  
"Alright. I'll file the report and see what we can do." He replied.


	37. 37

It was two weeks later, Dean was still cramming for finals he wasn't even sure he was going to be able to take. He was sitting in his hospital bed, his fingers clutching a pen in his casted hand, awkwardly scrawling some notes from a text book.  
He absently chewed the end of his pen.  
Castiel watched him from the chair beside Deans bed. A copy of The Tempest sitting open in his lap and a slice of pizza in his hand. He chewed thoughtfully as he watched the light from the window illuminate Deans eyes through his reading glasses. His freckles were like specks of gold across his cheeks and nose which was still taped.  
"Castiel, are you staring at me again?" Dean said without looking up from his work.  
"Yes." Castiel replied defiantly, refusing to avert his gaze. There was a small smile playing at the corner of Deans lips.  
"Good." He replied. "I'd hate for you to lose interest."  
"I would never!" Castiel said trying to sound scandalised. Dean smiled and looked up from his book. He folded his glasses with his good hand. The light from the window shone behind Castiels head, making the tips of his dark hair glow as if he had a halo. His blue eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter.  
"If I didn't have to study, I would be staring right back at you." Dean said. "But alas, Finals approach." Castiel beamed. Dean turned back to his text book.  
"You are so beautiful." Castiel said with a sigh. Dean looked up from the book.  
"Are you talking about yourself again?" Dean replied seriously. "Because it would make more sense than if you were talking about me." Castiel chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to Deans temple.  
"Just take the compliment you dork." Castiel replied.  
"Fine. I am beautiful but I am also studying." Dean replied. "And you should be reading. I will not have slackers or distractions in my ward."   
"As you wish, Dean." Castiel replied before stuffing the last of his Pizza into his mouth. He reopened the Tempest.  
After a while Dean looked up from his studies to watch Castiel reading for a moment.  
"Thanks for keeping me company." Dean said.   
"You're welcome Dean." Castiel said looking up.  
"I mean it." Dean said. "I just wish you could stay here all the time."  
"Visiting hours are 9-5 Dean." Castiel said. "And the beds not very big."  
"I know, and I miss you when you go home. I'm terrified Michael will try something." Dean said. Castiel smiled and took Deans hand in his own.  
"I've been staying with Sam and Jess for the last week and a half after he expressed similar concerns." Castiel replied. Deans face was a myriad of emotions. He was mad that no-one told him, relieved that Cas was protected, and glad that Sam was his brother.  
"I kept forgetting to tell you." Castiel replied. "I hope you're not too mad." Dean tried to move to hug Cas, but a spike of pain shot through his back, and tears pricked his eyes.  
"I'm not mad." Dean said. "I just want to hold you."  
"I know Dean." Castiel said giving Deans hand a gentle squeeze.


	38. 38

Sam and Jess walked down the corridor in Deans ward carrying a bunch of flowers.  
"We're late." Jess said.   
"I know, I should have avoided the traffic." Sam said. "But Castiel is still with him, so it's not like he's lonely."  
They arrived at Deans room, the door was slightly ajar. Sam peered in and automatically tugged Jess's sleeve.  
"Shh, look at them." Sam whispered. Jess peered through the crack in the door and smiled. Castiel had squeezed himself onto the bed and the two were talking in hushed whispers over one of Deans text books. Dean reached up his casted hand and trailed his fingers over Castiels cheek. Cas looked at Dean through his eyelashes, a shy smile on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of Deans nose. Deans nose wrinkled, but he was smiling so big and so bright.  
"They look so happy." Jess whispered. Dean gently kissed Cas and pressed their foreheads together.  
Sam knocked on the door. Dean looked over and grinned at Sam.  
"Sammeh!" Dean called. Castiels cheeks went bright red and he made to climb off the bed. Dean looked at him sharply. "Don't you dare." Castiel looked sheepishly at Dean and remained by his side.  
"We came with flowers." Jess said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading, sorry for the annoyingly short chapters.


End file.
